familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Project Charlemagne
Project Charlemagne aims to get all known descendants of Charlemagne onto Familypedia. There is only one way to do that: work from the earlier to the later generations. The "generation-by-generation" approach also gives most insight into who married whom, and who killed whom. Charlemagne's descendants started to marry one another as of generation 5, and this became the norm in later generation. Fierce rivalry broke out in generation 3, and many of Charlemagne's descendants were slain by their (remote) cousins. Status Generations 1-7 are complete: All known individuals and all their children have a page on Familypedia. Generation numbers and Ahnentafeln are complete for generations 1-7. Furthermore, all individuals of generation 8 have a page, but their children do not necessarily. See Count of descendants on Wikia Genealogy, per generation. Rules The rules of this project are simple: #Select a person from the list below; #Add pages for his/her children (preferably including several "source" links each); #Add the children to the list of Generation N+1; #Remove the person from the list of Generation N. Suggestions Creating shortest lines first Living people interested in their "generation number" will want to know the shortest line. A little unpredictable; but the children of the youngest person in a generation are likely to be part of anyone's shortest line. Sources of "facts" :See also the /sources subpage for longer list ;Some sources of facts or assumptions that are easy to find and work from (but are not necessarily correct); sites that seem fairly comprehensive, at least for early centuries *Descendants of Charlemagne 2 - outline descendant tree going for over ten generations in some lines but with several gaps *'Charlemagne on Ton Deunhouwer's file of 100,000 descendants' - "Allowed copying data and persons (under construction) for own risk!!!!!!!." - Descendants listed are stated to be as follows (our generation number followed by number): 2/11, 3/14, 4/23, 5/35, 6/57, 7/83, 8/98, and so on up to 43/10 (totalling 20,605); Familypedia has many more for the first few generations and is likely to have more for the rest as time goes on. *Hull University Royals site - © 1994-2005 Brian Tompsett; likely to be accurate for each individual listed, but gives Charlemagne only 16 children at present *Dutch descendants of Charlemagne *FFish *Descendants pages by David A Blocher *'Herbert Stoyan's "complete list of the first 13 generations (according to E. Brandenburg) and later generations"' Ideally any relationships shown should be compared over many such "sources", with specific webpage references listed under "External links" or "References" for other users to check and go beyond. To be done Generation 7 #Kunigunde von Bayern (?-?) #Unknown von Bayern (?-?) Generation 8 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 8)) #Adelaide de Rouergue (c950-1011) #Adelaide de Troyes (c955-c991) #Adela van Hamaland (c950-c1025) #Adele of Meaux (c950-c980) #Agnes de Lebarten (955-?) #Amadeus di Pombia (?-?) #Ardolf I de Guines (c966-aft996) #Aremberte d'Arles (952-?) #Barbe de Lebarten (964-1044) #Beatrice de France (c938-aft987) #Bernhard I von Sachsen (c950-1011) #Berthold von Reisensburg (c930-c999) #Bertrand I de Gevaudan (c938-993) #Borrell I de Pallars (?-995) #Dietrich von Haldensleben (?-985) #Ekbert Billung (935-994) #Emma de Blois (?-1003) #Ermentrude de Roucy (?-c1004) #Evrard II de Ham (c960-?) #Fulcois du Perche (?-?) #García of Pamplona (c919-970) #Gautier II de Vexin (?-c1020) #Gerberga von der Wetterau (c960-1036) #Gerberge de Roucy (960-?) #Gislebert de Roucy (c950-c1000) #Godefroy I de Verdun (930-1002) #Guaimario II di Salerno (?-946) #Guillaume de Toulouse (947-1037) #Heinrich II von Bayern (951-995) #Herman I von Bonngau, Eifelgau und Mieblgau (c929-959) #Hermann II von Schwaben (?-1003) #Hermengarde d'Arles (940-999) #Henri I de Bourgogne (c948-1002) #Hildoin III de Montdidier (?-aft1037) #Hildouin III de Ponthieu (c933-c1009) #Hugues I de Chateaudun (?-?) #Hugues de Lavardin (980-1014) #Hugues de Rouergue (c930-c1010) #Hugh of Tuscany (c950-1001) #Ida de Bar (?-?) #Irmtrud von Gleiberg (972-aft985) x Friedrich I von Luxemburg (965-1019) #Judith de Nantes (?-1063) #Kunizza von Schwaben (?-1020) #Lukharde de Lebarten (962-1027) #Manasses de Montdidier (992-1057) #Mathilde Billung (c940-1008) #Odo de Blois (?-996) #Oneca of Pamplona (?-931) #Otto I von Hammerstein (c975-1036) #Otto II von Sachsen (955-983) #Ramon II de Pallars (?-995) #Raymond II de Ribagorce (c915-970) #Raymond III de Rouergue (?-1008) #Richwara von Zulpichgau (940-980) #Sancha of Pamplona (c900-959) #Suanhilde Billung (c950-1014) #Suhard de Craon (982-1038) #Sunyer I de Pallars (?-1011) #Thierry I de Bar (c965-c1026) #Tochter von Luxemburg (?-?) #Unknown von Bayern (?-?) #Velasquita of Pamplona (?-?) #Wichman Billung (?-967) #William IV of Aquitaine (937-994) Generation 9 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 9)) #Adelaide de Troyes (c955-c991) #Adele of Meaux (c950-c980) #Adelina van Holland (990-1045) (.nl) #Ava de Ribagorce (c945-aft995) #Baldwin V, Count of Flanders (1012-1067) #Bernhard II von Sachsen (?-1059) #Boniface of Canossa (c985-1052) #Dirk III van Holland (c983-1039) (.nl) #Egino II d'Urach (1010-1048) #Gerhard II. von Metz (?-c1044) #Gerold II de Geneve (?-1080) #Gisele Capet (c968-c1000) #Godizo of Beteau (c990-1018) #Guillaume I d'Agoult (977-1041) x Adelaide de Reillanne (995-1054) #Hedwig Capet (c969-1013) #Johanna de Geneve (?-?) #Judith of Flanders (c1030-?) #Maria Dobroniega of Kiev (bef1012-1087) #Othilde van Saksen (c989-1044) (.nl) #Otto von Worms (?-1004) #Robert II, King of France (972-1031) #Robert II of Senlis (?-1028) #Unknown von Lutzelburg (980-?) #Welf II von Altdorf (?-1030) Generation 10 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 10)) #Almodis de La Marche (c1020-1075) #Douce Stephanie de Marseille (1024-1095) #Gersende de Bigorre (c990-c1033) #Geoffroy I de Marseille et Arles (1015-1091) #Guillaume II d'Auvergne (1000-1060) #Guy I de Fos (997-1058) #Hermann IV von Saffenberg (c990-?) #Irmengarde d'Auvergne (c995-1040) Generation 11 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 11)) #Azeka de Woevre (1010-1068) x Milon V de Tonnerre et de Bar-sur-Seine (995-1047) #Éon I de Penthièvre (999-1079) #Jourdain V Eschivat de Chabannais (1070-1125) #Mahaut-Philippa de Toulouse (c1070-1117) #Pernelle de Chambon (1165-1224) Generation 12 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 12)) #Aelis d'Aubusson (1135-?) #Gervaise de Beauvau (c1080-1111) Generation 13 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 13)) #Gilbert I de Gevaudan (1065-1112) Difficulties Verification Disputed descendants Generation 5 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 5)) #Baba di Spoleto (?-?) without a trace #Baldwin II, Count of Flanders (c865-918) two daughters without a trace ##Ealswid of Flanders (c865-?) ##Ermentrud of Flanders (c869-896) #Charles the Simple (879-929) five daughters, two sons without a trace ##Frederuna (c912-?) ##Adelheid (c912-?) ##Rotrud (c912-?) ##Hildegard (c912-?) ##Arnulf (?-?) ##Drogo (?-?) ##Alpais (?-?) #Conrad di Spoleto (?-?) without a trace #Cunigunda (?-?) without a trace #Gunhilde de Vermandois (?-?) without a trace #Hedwige de la Marche (?-903) two sons, one daughter without a trace ##Thankmar von Sachsen (?-bef912) ##Liudolf von Sachsen (?-bef912) ##Irminburg von Sachsen (?-bef936) #Hildebert I de Limoges (865-916) one child without a trace ##Enfant de Limoges (?-?) #Hildegard (864-?) without a trace #Kunigunde von Schwaben (c880-?) one daughter without trace ##Kunigunde von Franken (913-?) may have married Werner V of Worms, but is unlikely to be the mother of his son #Raymond I de Ribagorce (c865-916) one daughter without a trace ##Ava de Ribagorce (?-?) Generation 6 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 6)) #Adalulf of Flanders (c890-933) one son without a trace ##Baudouin de Boulogne (?-973) #Berthold von Bayern (c900-947) one daughter, two sons without a trace ##Wiltrud von Bayern (?-c953) ##Liutpold von Bayern (?-994) ##Berthold von Bayern (?-980) #Boso d'Arles (885-936) two daughters without a trace ##Richilde ##Gisela #Cunegonde di Friuli (c893-aft923) two sons without a trace ##Gilbert of the Ardennes (?-964) ##Sigebert de Lorraine (?-?) #Ermentrude (c912-?) x Gottfried von Juelich (c905-c949) three sons without a trace ##Gerhard II von Juelich (c930-963) ##Gebhard von Juelich (c930-?) ##Adalhard von Juelich (?-?) #Glismut (c866-924) two sons without a trace ##Eberhard von Franken (c885-939) ##Otto von Franken (?-aft918) #Hugues II du Maine (c920-c992) two sons without a trace ##Fulcoin du Maine (c967-aft992) ##Herbert du Maine (?-1046) #Judith di Friuli (?-?) two sons without a trace ##Hermann von Bayern (?-954) ##Ludwig von Bayern (c930-aft974) #Louis the Blind (c880-aft928) one son without a trace ##Rodolphe de Provence (?-aft929) #Miro de Ribagorce (?-?) one son, one daughter without a trade ##Guillem de Ribagorce ##Ava de Ribagorce #Oda von Sachsen (?-952) one son without a trace ##Adalhard von Metzgau (?-?) #Regnier II de Hainaut (890-932) one son, two daughters without a trace ##Rodolphe de Hainaut (?-?), Count of Maasgau and Haspengau ##Liethard de Hainaut (?-?) ##Unknown de Hainaut (?-?), married to Nevelung, Count of Betuwe Generation 7 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 7)) #Acibella de Gascogne (c880-?) one son without a trace ##Miro of Aragon (?-?), married to Beatriz daughter of Garcia of Pamplona (c835-912) #Adalberto di Ivrea (c934-971) one daughter, three sons without a trace ##Gisela di Ivrea (?-?) ##Harduin di Ivrea (?-1015) ##Wibert di Ivrea (?-1030) ##Amadeus di Ivrea (?-?) #Albert I de Vermandois (915-987) x Gerberge de Lorraine (c935-978) one daughter without a trace ##Geila de Vermandois (c975-?) #Bilefrid von Bayern (c945-c1010) four sons without a trace ##Ernst VI von Dollnstein (?-c1013) , ##Hartwig von Regensburg (?-c1005) ##Guntpolt von Dollnstein (?-c1022) ##Altmann von Dollnstein (?-?) #Borrell II de Barcelone (c946-992) x Ledgarda de Toulouse (c945-c986) three daughters without a trace ##Ermengarda de Barcelone (?-?) ##Richilda de Barcelone (?-?) ##Aldrie de Barcelone (?-?) #Charles-Constantine de Vienne (?-962) two sons without a trace ##Richard de Provence (924-962) ##Hugobert de Provence (927-976) #Corrado Cono di Ivrea (?-c1000) without a trace #Gautier I de Vexin (c922-aft992) three sons without a trace ##Raoul de Vexin (?-?) ##Geoffroy de Vexin (?-?) ##Foulques de Vexin (?-?) #Gisla di Ivrea (?-?) without a trace #Heribert von der Wetterau (925-992) one son without a trace ##Gebhart von der Wetterau (c966-1016) #Hermann I von Auelgau (?-bef948) two sons without a trace ##Eberhard II von Auelgau (?-966) ##Gottfried von Auelgau (?-970) #Jimeno II of Pamplona (?-931) three sons, two daughters without a trace ##García of Pamplona (?-?) ##Sancho of Pamplona (?-?) ##Dadildis of Pamplona (?-?) ##Munia of Pamplona (?-?) ##García Bastard of Pamplona (?-?) #Konrad der Jüngere (c881-918) one daughter without a trace ##Kunigunde von Franken (913-?) #Konrad von Schwaben (?-997) two sons without a trace ##Liutold von Schwaben (?-?) ##Konrad von Schwaben (?-?) #Llop of Pallars (?-?) ##Sunifred de Pallars (?-?) ##Riquilda de Pallars (?-?) #Odakar VI de Boulogne (c910-c954) without a trace #Raymond II de Rouergue (c905-c961) several children without a trace, including ##Hugues de Rouergue (?-1008) ##Pons III de Rouergue (?-1008) ##Armengol de Rouergue (?-1008) #Rorgon du Maine (?-?) without a trace #Sancho I of Pamplona (c860-925) one daughter without a trace ##Orbita of Pamplona (?-?), married to al-Tawil, Lord of Huesca #Siegfried von Luxemburg (c922-998) four sons without a trace ##Siegfried von Luxemburg (?-?) ##Poloaner von Moselgau (?-?) ##Gislebert von Moselgau (?-1004) ##Sohn von Luxemburg (?-?) #Udo II von der Wetterau (?-982) without a trace Generation 8 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 8)) #Aarnout van Holland (951-993) (.nl) x Lutgardis von Luxemburg (955-1003) one son without a trace ##Siegfied van Holland (?-?) #Adelaide of Aquitaine (c945-1004) x Hugh Capet, King of France (c940-996) one daughter without a trace ##Adela Capet (c973-c1068) #Bertha of Tuscany (?-?) one son without a trace ##Arduino II d'Ivrea (?-?), apparently the ancestor of the counts of Canavese #Liutger von Westfalengau (?-1011) one daughter without a trace ##Unknown Billung (?-?) #Mathilde von Schweinachgau (?-?) children unclear Done *Generation 2 *Generation 3 *Generation 4 *Generation 5 *Generation 6 *Generation 7 Under construction *Generation 8 *Generation 9 *Generation 10 *Generation 11 *Generation 12 *Generation 13 *Generation 14 *Generation 15 *Generation 16 *Generation 17 *Generation 18 *Generation 19 *Generation 20 *Generation 21 *Generation 22 *Generation 23 *Generation 24 *Generation 25 *Generation 26 *Generation 27 *Generation 28 *Generation 29 *Generation 30 *Generation 31 *Generation 32 *Generation 33 *Generation 34 *Generation 35 *Generation 36 *Generation 37 *Generation 38 *Generation 39 *Generation 40 *Generation 41 *Generation 42 *Generation 43 *Generation 44 *Generation 45 References Category:Descendants of Charlemagne